Transformers 00: Prime
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: During the final battle for Earth, the 00 Qan[T]'s Trans-Am Burst stopped the ELS Conflict, but it also sent it along with the rest of Celestial Being back in time in the middle of a conflict between two autonomous robotic organisms that transform from vehicles into mechs. (Rated T for now. May bump up to M at a later point)


**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a crossover between Transformers and Gundam 00. You might be wondering, why am I making this? Well, I always wanted to see what would happen if the Gundam Meisters helped the Autobots against the Decepticons.**

 **The setting takes place after Setsuna has the 00 Qan[T] perform the Dialogues That Are To Come with the ELS but the results from it do more than transporting him to the ELS homeworld and reconstruct the 00 once more, it sends him and the rest of the Gundam Meisters into another universe.**

 **Also, I don't know if this will be a good idea or not but should I bring in any Gundam 00 villains back from the dead? If not then that's cool.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except any OCs, Gundam 00 or Transformers. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Transformers 00: Prime**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Dialogues and Darkness Rising: Part 1

* * *

 **2314 AD [Last Stand against the ELS threat]**

A battle raged between two sides. Humanity and the metallic, shape-shifting ELS.

The ELS had assimilated many ships and Mobile Suits of the human race, turning them into soldiers for their own cause.

The battle was going nowhere, the United Earth forces struggled valiantly but defeat was inevitable. That is until help came in the form of two Mobile Suits.

The dark green long-range type Gundam Zabanya, piloted by Lyle Dylandy codenamed Lockon Stratos. The orange high-mobility transformable type Gundam Harute, piloted by Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries.

A large blue-white space vessel of Celestial Being known as the Ptolemaios II Kai entered the battle, raining particle beams and missiles upon the ELS forces.

The battle seemed to be turning in humanity's favor but the overwhelming numbers were proving to be a match even for the Gundams.

However, there was one beacon of hope. A great surge of light that shined in mankind's darkest hour.

The Gundam 00 Qan[T], Celestial Being's newest and most advanced MS. Piloted by the world's first true Innovator, Setsuna F. Seiei.

Every pilot, Gundam or otherwise, fought with everything they could muster. A valiant struggle as the Qan[T] advanced towards the ELS mothership to bring about the 'Dialogues that are to Come' as foretold by Aeolia Schenberg.

However, just when the 00 Qan[T] was about to unleash its special Quantum System, the resulting feedback covered it in pure GN particles. Apparently, the Gundam wasn't the only one…

Zabanya, Harute, and the Ptolemaios II Kai were encased in the same glow. In seconds flat, the battle stopped as the Gundams and the Ptolemaios disappeared thus leaving no trace of their existence at all in the world they once knew.

* * *

 **Cybertron - Thousands of Years Ago**

On the mechanical world of Cybertron, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons was starting to escalate.

Within the Hall of Records, Alpha Trion had sent his young ward Smokescreen to disperse the remaining Iacon relics to different locations throughout the galaxy. The old Cybertronian now stood before the lock that would lead to the very core of Cybertron itself to which Primus, the creator of Cybertron, now rests.

Alpha Trion looked upon the gateway to the core with wizen eyes. "Primus, that which gave birth to our race, must you sleep until Cybertron is resurrected?"

" _ **Indeed, my old friend. It is disheartening to see my children fight one another over petty ideals but the Autobots must defeat the Decepticons at all cost."**_ The disembodied voice of Cybertron's core spoke to the elder mech. _**"The last of the Primes, Optimus, will be the forefront to a grave destiny on another world."**_

"Yes, I've looked through the archives that have detailed this world as an inhabited planet called Earth." Alpha Trion stated.

" _ **Yes, though there is a secret to this planet. One I hope that won't come to fruition."**_ Primus suddenly stopped as he felt a disturbance. _**"It would seem I have no need to worry."**_

"What do you mean, Primus?" Alpha Trion questioned.

" _ **Thousands of years from now, warriors from a world different from our own will aid the Autobots in the defense of Earth. They shall be the foundation that shall lead to the Dialogues that are to come."**_ The core of Cybertron answered.

"The Dialogues? I had heard legends about this from the old Primes but if these warriors you speak of are the foundation then it would be an honor to meet them." The old Cybertronian commented, stroking his liquid-metal beard.

" _ **Yes, though they are small, their hearts are true and shall pierce the coming darkness with their light,"**_ Primus spoke.

"Is there a way to tell who these warriors are?"

" _ **Yes, they pilot mobile weapons similar in size to Cybertronians. They are called Gundam."**_

* * *

 **Earth - Centuries Later**

Setsuna awoke with a start inside of the cockpit of the Double 00 Quanta. He rubbed his aching head after experiencing a massive mind meld with the collective intelligence of the ELS.

"Setsuna, are you still alive?" The voice of Tieria Arde echoed in the Gundam's cockpit.

"Yeah, what happened?" The Innovator asked.

"No idea, from what I've been able to gather. We're back on Earth. The ELS also seemed to have changed the appearance of the Quanta." The violet-haired Innovade replied.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna raised a brow, removing his helmet.

With a wave of his hand, Tieria brought up holographic schematics of the Double 00. It had new armor that was smooth, metallic, and seemed to be living as well. Six pinions were placed on its back. It was like the Gundam had been transformed into some sort of hybrid of a knight, an angel, and a butterfly.

"Not only that, it would seem that the ELS has also affected you." With a snap of his virtual fingers, Tieria revealed the reflective surface of the main camera, revealing Setsuna's appearance. He still possessed his Innovator's eyes but… his hair had changed from a deep black to a shining silver.

At most times, a regular person would be a bit surprised by this but… "Huh, interesting color." The man from Krugis commented. "What about the ship? And the others?"

"Calm down. The radar still detects their IFF tags. They're alive and most definitely intact." Tieria's brow furrowed. "Huh, strange, I'm reading the Raphael's GN Drive as well."

"I thought it was destroyed along with your physical body?" Setsuna inquired.

"I thought so as well. Maybe the ELS reconstructed it from scratch and placed it aboard the Ptolemy." The purple-haired Innovade replied.

"Where are we?"

"Hmm…" Tieria brought up a holographic map of the Earth until it read the signatures of the Quan[T], Zabanya, Harute, Raphael, and Ptolemaios II Kai was centered in the middle of the United States of America. "From what I've read on the geological scans: We're in Nevada near a small town called Jasper."

"Jasper? Never heard of it." Setsuna stated.

"Well, it's a barely noticeable town." The Innovade pointed out. "Not many would drive down to the desert for a vacation."

"I didn't know you could joke." The Innovator sent a thin grin to his friend/AI partner.

Tieria returned an equally amused grin. "I've had time to mellow out my… stubbornness over the years." He returned his expression back to his signature scowl. "In any case, it would be wise to gather information in the town. I've already relayed the same objectives to the other Meisters. Sumeragi has also been notified."

With a firm nod, Setsuna reached behind his seat to bring out a suitcase filled with spare clothes in case he ever needed to infiltrate a military base or a civilian city. He stripped out of his pilot suit until he was left in a pair of black briefs. He grabbed the clothing inside the suitcase and gingerly puts it on. Once finished, he looked at his current attire: A stark white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of tan pants, black shoes, and a red scarf (despite the fact it wasn't cold).

However, one thing was still on his mind…

"Tieria, do you have control over Double 00?" Setsuna asked.

"I do. If the situation comes to it, I could automatically pilot the Gundam to your location. Also, I seem to have control over Raphael as well." The Innovade confirmed his suspicions.

Well, that's a useful talent. Could come in handy should Setsuna need his Gundam.

"Could you get Lockon and Allelujah on the comm?" The Middle Eastern man asked.

With a nod, Tieria brought up two separate communication lines up to the Zabanya and Harute.

" _Setsuna? You okay?"_ The voice of Celestial Being's sharpshooter asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Lockon." The Innovator replied. "Allelujah?"

" _Right here. Marie and I are still alive."_ The hit-and-run super soldier informed.

"Glad to hear it. However, it seems the Gundams have been scattered away from each other. I recommend that the Meisters scout the nearby town for information." Tieria advised.

" _This is Sumeragi, I authorize this action. Setsuna, Lockon, Allelujah, and Marie will dress in civilian clothes and investigate the town of Jasper."_ The captain of the Ptolemy Kai II ordered.

"Roger/ _Roger_!" The Gundam Meisters replied.

Setsuna opened the Quanta's cockpit hatch, allowing him to safely descend to the ground with but a leap. With a brief scan of his surroundings, the Innovator found himself in some sort of ditch. Thankfully, the Gundam was hidden by the rocks.

Tieria activated the 00 Quanta's ECS, allowing it to hide perfectly against the cliff edge due to the solar reactors.

Despite the hot sun bearing down on him, the Middle Eastern man found the desert environment to be rather nostalgic for his old home country of Krugis.

"Setsuna, I've hidden the Gundams with the ECS. The other Meisters will meet you in the town." Tieria informed his friend/fellow pilot.

"Roger. I'm making my way there now." Setsuna nodded in acknowledgment as he made his way to Jasper.

* * *

 **Decepticon Warship,** _ **Nemesis**_

At the bridge of the Decepticon warship, a sleek, skinny mech with a jet motif looked upon the view with sinister red optics. Working at computer stations were several Vehicons, foot soldiers of the Decepticon cause and considered to be expendable pawns in battle. (Plus, they're quite stupid at times...)

This mech is Starscream, an Air Commander in charge of the aerial armada for the Decepticon cause. He was also a treacherous, scheming Seeker that desired to overthrow the leader of the Decepticons: Megatron.

The Seeker heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He recognized them as the spymaster and lapdog of Megatron. "Ah, Soundwave. Is there something you have to report?"

The lithe, faceless mech's visor revealed coordinates. Five separate coordinates.

"A strange energy source? One filled with solar radiation, you say?" Starscream glanced at the spymaster with a raise of his brow then smirked, revealing a set of his dentes. "An energy source we can use in our war against the Autobots."

Soundwave watched as his so-called 'commanding officer' started monologuing about unnecessary goals and glory.

"Send some drones to claim the source of energy," Starscream ordered.

If Soundwave could sigh, he would but due to his vow of silence, he had no need to. He sent out commands to several ground-based Vehicons to perform said scouting run.

* * *

 **Jasper**

Setsuna glanced around at his surroundings. The town seemed quiet enough though he probably should've kept his turban to hide his silver hair. His eyes had reverted back to their original brown though there was nothing he could do to change the color of his hair. It garnered him a few looks from passing by civilians, most of them girls.

In order to acquire information, he needed to find some sort of hub to get it. Information gathering was one of his skill sets to utilize whenever he needed to know the layout of an enemy base or the numbers of an enemy unit.

His eyes landed on some form of a fast food establishment. He cringed at the sight of the neon sign. Not exactly his type of place to eat at. However, when it came down to it, he would force himself to eat at least one greasy burger in order to survive, despite how unhealthy it was.

However, something else caught his vision. One that greatly interested him to a certain degree…

A blue sports motorcycle with metallic pinkish-white details. It was just sitting there without a rider.

Now, in the eyes of the Gundam Meister, a motorcycle was a marvelous machine. Riding one gave him a certain thrill that could not be matched with his need to pilot Exia back when he was a teenager. His eyes were so focused on the bike that he had unconsciously walked towards it, his left hand caressing the blue metal like it was the greatest thing in the world.

While he could ignore the pinkish color, blue had always been his favorite shade especially when it was on his Gundam. "Beautiful…" He uttered that one word as he continued to marvel at the bike.

Unknown to the Gundam Meister, two purple muscle cars approached.

"Hey, is that yours?" A young man's voice called out to the Middle Eastern man. Setsuna looked back at the source, staring at a teenage boy with black hair, dark eyes, and light skin. He wore a grey shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white-black shoes. There also seemed to be an apron on his waist. Does he work here?

"No, I assumed that it was someone else's." The Innovator replied as he stopped touching the bike and looked at the teen. "Well, I'd like to ask you something."

"Shoot." The boy shrugged.

"Do you know of a country called Krugis?" He asked, being extra sure that this was Celestial Being's Earth and not some alternate dimension.

"Sorry, but I've never heard of it." The boy said with a shrug.

Setsuna sighed. That means that he really _was_ in some alternate reality. "It's fine. No harm was done." He replied.

The two were unaware of the motorcycle listening in on their conversation with the cars getting closer.

" _ **Setsuna, we have a problem,"**_ Tieria informed the Innovator through their Quantum Brainwaves.

" _ **What is it?"**_ He asked.

" _ **I'm detecting… mobile suits encroaching upon your position. Actually, they are right there apparently."**_

Setsuna narrowed his eyes, taking a look at both sides of the fast food stop until he spotted the purple-black cars. "What the…?" He spoke softly.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Those cars…" The man gestured to the duo. "They've been circling this place for the past few minutes."

"Huh?" The boy said, looking at the two cars that turn on their lights.

"On the bike! Quick!" Setsuna ordered, grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging him onto the blue bike, looking for an ignition key.

Suddenly, the motorcycle seemed to come to life and drove at the two approaching cars.

"What are you doing?!" The boy shouted in terror.

"I'm honestly not sure!" Setsuna exclaimed, equally shocked.

The motorcycle passed the two cars, scraped against the sides but to their amazement, the paint wasn't scratched or even dented.

"Do not let go!" They hear a feminine voice come out of the motorcycle.

"Who said that?!" The boy shouted in fear as the two cars moved up.

The cycle stopped quickly as the cars moved to sandwich them, smashing against each other and losing control, giving the motorcycle the chance to make a right turn.

"Commander Starscream, Autobot target sighted accompanied by two humans." One of the Vehicon Troopers radioed.

"Destroy them!" The seeker ordered.

" _ **Tieria, hostiles on my tail! Send the Quanta!"**_ Setsuna shouted through his Quantum Brainwaves.

" _ **It's on the way!"**_ Tieria informed.

"Kid, what's your name?" The Innovator asked urgently.

"J-Jack Darby!" Jack said, fear in his voice.

"Jack Darby, hold on tight. I'll try to get this thing under control!" He grasped the controls, trying with all his might to move the motorcycle.

The cycle soon came to a stop in the middle of an alley.

"Quick, get off!" Setsuna dismounted from the vehicle.

"What... are you?!" Jack asked, terrified.

"I don't exist, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." The motorcycle said.

The two run down one of the alleys while the motorcycle went to another but one of the cars drove after the two humans.

"Scrap!" The motorcycle growled, spinning around to go after the humans.

The motorcycle jumped over the purple car and drove down the alley after the second car and humans.

"I don't even know her!" Jack shouted at the car chasing them.

" _ **Tieria, what's the status on Double 00!"**_ Setsuna inwardly shouted through his QB Waves.

" _ **Five minutes out."**_ Said the Innovade.

" _ **That's not enough time!"**_ He shot back, panicking a bit. He quickly pushed Jack to the other side as Setsuna hugged his body against the wall, allowing the purple car to pass by.

Soon the motorcycle pulled up.

"Hop on!" The motorcycle shouted as the car in front of them spun around.

"Come on!" Setsuna threw Jack onto the seat while the Innovator climbed on the back, pulling out the handgun he kept on his person for self-defense.

"You have a gun?!" Jack shouted as the motorcycle pulled out of the alley.

The young man didn't answer. Instead, he fired at the pursuing vehicle's windshield with his pistol. But to his amazement, all it did was chip the glass before what looks like two guns come out of the hoods of the cars and began shooting red beams at them.

" _ **TIERIA!"**_ Setsuna internally shouted.

" _ **Four minutes out!"**_ Tieria said as the motorcycle got onto the freeway.

"Why are these guys shooting at us?!" Jack asked in terror.

"There's no _us_ , kid! And they're no guys." The motorcycle states as the cars drew close, only for a yellow muscle car with black stripes to smash them into each other, driving backward behind them before spinning around.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked, slightly relieved but still terrified.

"Family." The motorcycle replies with a hint of fondness.

"What are they? More importantly, what are you!" Setsuna demanded.

He was met with silence as they drew close to the end of the road, literally as the bridge they were driving on turned out to be closed.

The motorcycle turns right and uses a barricade as a ramp to get onto a downward slope that reached a man-made riverbed before coming to a stop, in front of a kid.

"Whoa!" The boy said in awe.

"Ugh, you have no idea," Jack said, getting off the cycle.

"You two, stand back," Setsuna ordered since he was the only adult in the group.

Soon the two purple cars return and drive down the hill. What they did when they jumped into the air surprised them; they transformed into a pair of mechs.

Setsuna's eyes widened a fraction. He initially believed them to be mobile suits but the cockpit would be too small, crushing any human within. Were they like the ELS? Living mechanical organisms?

The machines each had a cannon for their right forearm and they had a menacing visor which glowed a bright red.

The three humans noticed an insignia on the center of their chest area, the insignia looked like an animal with a four pointed crown and it was the same purple as their armor.

"Enemy mobile suits!?" Setsuna exclaimed, wearily glaring at these new foes.

They hear the same sound that the two machines made but when they looked to the source they saw the motorcycle transform into a feminine machine with an actual face.

"This ends here, Cons!" The motorcycle turned machine said, face moving just like a human's would before running at the two other machines.

" _ **Tieria, status?"**_ Setsuna messaged with his QB Waves.

" _ **A minute out,"**_ Tieria informed as the motorcycle began fighting the cars.

"W-what are they?" The boy asked in surprise.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Jack answered, also surprised.

"This. Is. For. Cliff!" The motorcycle growled, punching one of the two car machines but the one she was punching looked at her eerily, unaffected by the blows.

She jumped away as the machine began shooting her before one of the shots struck her in the center of her chest area, knocking her to the ground.

Setsuna gritted his teeth. There had to be a way to fight back. _**"Tieria!"**_

" _ **Thirty seconds."**_ Tieria Informed, just as the yellow and black muscle car drove off the bridge, transforming mid fall.

The machine lands on one of the purple cars and slammed a fist into the faceplate of the second, knocking it to the ground.

"Whoa…" The Innovator looked on amazed.

Taking a step back, the new machine accidentally steps on something and crushes it. The machine's eyes widen and it looks down, raising its foot to reveal a crushed toy car. It beeps apologetically, looking at the three.

"It's okay, really." The boy said, only for a red laser to send the robot flying.

Setsuna looked up, watching the skies for any sign of his Gundam. _'Come on… Come on…!'_

The yellow robot tried to get up but was pushed to the ground. When the robot felt the weight vanish, he rolled onto his back to see the purple robots aim their cannons at him.

"Leave him alone!" The boy shouted, getting the two robots' attention. "Please?" He pleaded.

"Bad call," Jack told the boy as one of the robots stomped towards the three.

"You two, run now!" Setsuna ordered the boys as he suddenly felt the familiar connection he would usually feel with his Gundam.

The children did just that and ran into a sewer pipe with the machine walking after them but it stopped when its audio receptors picked up an unfamiliar sound.

Setsuna actually felt himself grin. That sound… The sound of the machine that changed the outcome of his home dimension…

 _CRASH!_

A set of blue eyes flash through the dust cloud as a mechanical hand outstretched towards the Innovator, allowing the young man to march onto it and inside of the cockpit. Once it cleared, the 00 Qan[T] glares at the two purple mechs. "Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Qan[T], eliminating the target!" The Innovator declared as his ELS-transformed Gundam outstretched its hand, morphing it into a sort of built-in blaster cannon.

The two machines were caught completely by surprise and responded with the only way they knew how. They fired their cannons at the unknown machine with some of the shots going wide.

Setsuna quickly moved his Gundam out of the way, returning fire with his own blaster cannon.

The beam was different from the transformers' own weaponry as the beam punched through the center of one of the machines, destroying it while the other looked on in surprise.

Soon they hear honking and they all turn to see a big green vehicle drive up. The truck seemed to jump into the air and transformed into a large machine.

The machine smashed its fists together saying, "Who's ready to rumble?"

The surviving purple machine just transformed and drove away, seeing survival was its only option.

With the current threat out of the way, Setsuna leveled his blaster cannon onto the three unknowns. "Just what the hell are you?!" He demanded through the Qan[T]'s speakers.

"Okay, I got nothing." The big green one said to his comrades.

"I'm sure Optimus Prime can explain." The motorcycle suggested.

Before Setsuna could inquire further about what the robots meant, he suddenly received several contacts. Three of them familiar as they possessed GN Drives. Landing behind him were the green, orange, and purple forms of the Zabanya, Harute, and Raphael.

"Well… scrap." The green one muttered.

"Setsuna, care to explain?" Lockon asked from within his Gundam, looking wearily at the three Transformers.

"I'm not sure myself," The Innovator replied.

Tieria gave the three bots a once over before noticing the spot that the two boys in the sewer from the Raphael's eyes. "I believe explanations can come later." He gestured using his artificial mobile suit body.

"Uh, yeah." The green one mumbled.

"Just what have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Allelujah sighed, already feeling a headache coming along.

The yellow one just beeped and whirred.

"Sounds reasonable enough," Marie commented, shocking everyone present.

"You… understand that thing?" Allelujah questioned his lover.

"I understand _him_. I have no idea how but… I just do." The white-haired woman shrugged with a faint grin. "He offered to take us to their leader. Cliche aside, of course."

"Well, this is a first." The motorcycle muttered, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

* * *

 _ **Nemesis**_

Starscream looked back at the returning Vehicon in undeniable rage, "What!? What do you mean the Autobots have reinforcements!" He demanded.

"It was an unknown, sir. The thing looked Cybertronian but at the same time, it wasn't. It created a weapon in a way no Autobot or Decepticon could do. It looked like the armor melted, morphed, and solidified into what it wanted." The surviving Vehicon Trooper explained.

The Air Commander looked at the lowly drone with a raise of his metal brow. "Is that so?" He glanced his optics at the faceless visage of the Decepticon Spymaster. "Soundwave, pry the images from this Vehicon's memory banks."

The silent intelligence specialist walked towards the Vehicon, who stood still, shaking slightly as the Decepticon approached, two tendrils moving towards him.

"Not to worry. This will only hurt…" Starscream looked at the Vehicon with a sinister smirk. "A lot."

Soon sparking is heard along with screams of agonizing pain.

The Seeker meanwhile was looking at his claws in fascination. "Hmm, maybe I should get these sharpened. They seem to have lost their luster after I scrapped that fool Cliffjumper."

The screaming lasted for a good five full minutes before all was silent save for an almost lifeless body to hit the ground, groaning in agony.

"Report, Soundwave," Starscream ordered. He had grown bored at the screaming Vehicon as other Decepticon soldiers hauled the half-dead body off of the bridge.

Soundwave began showing Starscream what he retrieved from the Vehicon.

The lanky mech looked at the image with surprise at first then chuckled dangerously. "Well, I think we have a little competition. Perhaps our dear master will be pleased if we capture this… new player."

The silent Decepticon nods his head in agreement.

"Setsuna F. Seiei, 00 Qan[T], eliminating the target!" Soundwave 'said', using a voice recording that he picked from the Vehicon.

"Hmm, we must find this… Setsuna F. Seiei and that machine. It could hold a secret that we need for the Decepticon cause." Starscream waved his hand dramatically towards an assembly of Vehicons. "I want this human found at once! Capture him alive… if possible."

"Yes, Commander Starscream." One of the Vehicons said, nodding his head with the others in sync.

* * *

 **Autobot Base**

The Gundam Meisters stood within the headquarters of the bots that Setsuna had assisted in battle with. They remained in their Gundams (save Tieria since he _was_ the Raphael) and informed Sumeragi of the situation. The tactical forecaster replied that the Ptolemy would be inbound on their current position. Right now, the Innovator and his friends looked upon the five mechs in bewilderment and awe. The most impressive of them all is a red-blue mech that seemed taller and 'muscular' in a sense than the rest of the five robots present.

"Just what are you?" Lockon asked the question that's been on everyone's minds.

"I believe the explanation should be told when all affected are accounted for. The two human children that Arcee and Bumblebee encountered were involved as were you." The red-blue mech said.

"It would certainly save the time explaining only once." The white-red mech huffed from a terminal that had a lever.

"I suppose that is fair." Tieria/Raphael Gundam commented, folding his arms over his chassis.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, I want you two to retrieve the humans peacefully. Ensure that there are no Decepticons." Optimus ordered.

"Right," Arcee said while Bumblebee beeped.

"Decepticons?" Allelujah repeated, confused with the term.

"Those guys your friend saw us fighting," Arcee answered, walking to a tunnel and transforms into a motorcycle.

"There was a pair of purple-black muscle cars then they turned into those robots," Setsuna explained.

"You mean like the one you punched a hole through?" Lockon asked. The Innovator nodded.

"Though I worry, that survivor may have warned the rest of these 'Decepticons' about you and your Gundam," Sumeragi said, slightly concerned, for the cons of Setsuna's actions.

The silver-haired man closed his eyes. "I had no choice at the time, Ms. Sumeragi."

"I am not reprimanding you, I am just saying that we will have to be careful. We don't want to risk bringing the Gundams into a public area and cause a panic." Sumeragi said.

"Yes, it would be troubling enough if the local governments were to know of our existence. We must keep the Gundams a secret for as long as possible." Tieria suggested as the Raphael folded its arms.

"Though it might be hard especially with those 'Decepticons' searching for Setsuna now. I mean they might strike him in public." Lockon said, raising his hands to his shoulders palm up.

"Though that outcome is unlikely. Should the Decepticons do such an act, they will cause the entire world to openly search for them." Optimus explained.

"And us." The white and red mech added grouchily.

"You? But you're not hostile towards humans." Marie pointed out.

"That's not what the rest of your kind will think. Should the 'cons attack a big city in broad daylight then we will be forced to fight them to protect you. And there is the fact that if they do it to draw us out and leave then the second the humans see us then they will jump to conclusions." The grouchy mech replied.

"I must agree with my medical officer. Humans at times react violently as your history has told." Optimus agreed.

The Innovator frowned, remembering the terrible war he fought as a child soldier. It was where Soran Ibrahim died that day… and Setsuna F. Seiei was baptized by the light of the Gundam. "It's true. Humans are flawed creatures but… that's why we cling to each other. Because even if we are individual, we can always come together to make our own miracles."

"We understand," Optimus said, giving a small nod.

"Do you?" Tieria asked skeptically.

Optimus was silent, remembering the past was emotionally hard for him. Optimus just walked to a device that looked more advanced than the rest of the bunker.

After a while, a familiar muscle car and motorcycle drove in but on the seat of the cycle was one extra.

Once they got off the cycle, a door opened for the boy to climb out before both vehicles transformed.

"I thought there were two?" The medic asked in confusion.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said slightly annoyed.

"Why are there kids here?" Lockon asked, Zabanya gesturing down to the two boys and the lone girl.

Bumblebee beeped and whirred, explaining to the Gundam Meister, even though he can't understand.

"Translation, please? I can't understand a single beep." Lockon said in confusion.

"The children were witnesses to the transformation and battle. To protect them from the Decepticons they were brought to explain the situation." Setsuna explained.

Bumblebee looked at the Innovator in shock then whirred a bit loudly.

"I don't know how I understood you either. I suppose it was just luck." Setsuna admitted.

"Does anybody understand the R2-D2 speaking robot besides me!?" The Irish sniper of Celestial Being exclaimed in comical irritation.

"I can understand him." The boy with glasses said, raising his head.

"Rhetorical question, kid," Lockon replied dryly.

"Oh." The boy said silently before looking at the Japanese girl that came with them, "I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko." The now identified Miko said before walking over to the big green transformer and asked, "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." The transformer said, slightly off guard.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" Miko shot off with all the questions, overwhelming the green transformer.

"You're a regular chatterbox, aren't you?" Lockon smirked, his Gundam's blue eyes looking upon the punk rock girl with a warm glow.

The Harute knelt down in front of the boy with glasses, "Hello." Marie greeted him warmly.

"Hello, I'm Raf." Raf introduces himself.

"I'm Marie, one of the co-pilots for Harute." She replied.

"I'm Allelujah Haptism. I'm the pilot." The green-haired man had the Gundam wave in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you," Raf said with a smile.

Setsuna looked down at Jack from within the Qan[T]. "I figured we'd be meeting again." He commented.

"We have?" Jack asked in confusion before he remembers seeing the legs of the Qan[T].

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"Please." The medical officer scoffed, offended at the question before Optimus walked over.

It was time for the explanation the Gundam Meisters were promised.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots," Optimus said to the children and members of Celestial Being.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarifies.

"Ok, why are they here?" Jack asked.

Optimus stood tall, looking at Jack, "A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"But if your planet is dead, why do you keep fighting? Shouldn't the Decepticons try to make peace?" Tieria inquired, folding his new mechanical arms over his chassis.

"Many would assume such a thing but the Decepticons are led by one who wants nothing more than our destruction," Optimus explained.

"And the cons are fanatics. You can say they are die-hard loyalists to him." Arcee said, leaning to the side slightly.

"Who is it?" Setsuna asked.

"His name... is Megatron." The medic said.

"Megatron?" The Meisters and children repeated.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"For most over our world's supply of Energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons." Optimus started before tapping the side of his head, activating a holographic projector that showed their homeworld, "The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought beside one who I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was in this, that Megatron lost his way."

"Another twisted being invoking war upon others…" Setsuna growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Is there gonna be a quiz?" Miko asked in boredom.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear it could be catastrophic," Optimus answered.

Lockon sighed. "Well, no choice then. Seems Celestial Being is gonna have to fight the bad guys all over again."

"If you choose to fight the Decepticons I warn you not to underestimate them. Megatron is a ruthless and powerful foe." Optimus warned.

"I remember watching a feed of him beating a bot fifty times his size. And he did it like it was nothing!" Bulkhead said, almost over exaggerating.

"Heh, please, this guy hasn't faced off against a Gundam before." The sniper of the team remarked.

"Trust me, don't underestimate him." The medic said with every other Autobot nodding their heads in agreement.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Allelujah questioned. "We're not exactly inconspicuous."

"When fighting Megatron, you must expect ruthless and cunning attacks as well as deceptive coordination and merciless actions. He is not the leader of the Decepticons for his sense of mercy." The medic said, looking at Bumblebee, who looked down, whirring in sadness.

Marie had a feeling that whatever happened between Bumblebee and Megatron, did not end well. "But, how are we supposed to live? We're not even from this world." She commented.

"You didn't think we lived here because we found it, did you?" Bulkhead asked.

"That was one of our theories, yes," Lockon replied.

"When Agent Fowler arrives we shall explain your situation," Optimus said to the members of Celestial Being.

"Who?" They tilted their heads in confusion.

"Agent Fowler is our liaison with the government of the United States." Explained the medical officer.

"You have a liaison?" Setsuna inquired.

"Of course. How do you think there hasn't been a panic when we first arrived?" Bulkhead asked.

"Fowler also informs us of any Decepticon presence so we don't go in blind," Arcee added.

Tieria raises a nonexistent eyebrow, "When do we meet him?"

"Soon most likely since an energon deposit exploded, Decepticons chasing us down a highway, and your toys flying down from the air," Arcee said.

"Toys? You're calling probably the most advanced battle machine known to man a 'toy'?" Lockon snickered.

"And do you know you're talking to an advanced life form that has lived for centuries?" Bulkhead asked.

"Touche."

"I am not going to like this." The medic muttered, turning to a terminal.

The Qan[T], Harute, and Zabanya drop on one knee as their cockpits open, allowing the pilots with physical bodies to exit their Gundams.

"So do you have a place to stash your robots like a safe house or something?" Miko asked.

"Our ship should be arriving any moment now." Marie clarified.

"A ship?" The medic asked in curiosity.

"Yes, we have a vessel capable of spaceflight," Tieria answered.

"Does it have a cloaking system?" The medic asked scientifically.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded.

"What about defensive capabilities?" The medic asked.

"I think you should see it for yourselves," Lockon replied in his usual teasing tone.

"Very well. If you would permit us, we would like to see the full capabilities of your ship." Optimus suggested.

"I'll radio the captain," Tieria said, tapping into the Ptolemy's communications.

"Why isn't he coming out?" Miko asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the Raphael.

"Because this is my body now." The Innovade stated without even looking.

"Really?!" Miko shouted in awe.

"Yes, my physical body was destroyed during a battle and I've since used the AI terminal in the Raphael to control it as if it were my own body." The purple-haired man explained.

"Physical body?" The medic asked, intrigued.

"I am known as an Innovade. I suppose you could say I'm an artificial human with a sort of computer intelligence. You see, we were not born like regular humans. We were created. Innovades were meant to guide Innovators, humans that evolved through the use of Quantum Brainwaves." Tieria outstretched the Raphael's hand, projecting his avatar to everyone around him. "As an Innovade, I can interact with machines linked to a supercomputer known as VEDA. Since my Gundam is connected to it, I can control it as if it were my own body."

"Amazing." The medic whispered in amazement.

"Yes, it truly is." The Innovade suddenly had a small nostalgic grin on his face. "However, dying is quite painful."

Bumblebee whirred in slight sadness.

"It's nothing to be sad about, Bumblebee," Marie reassured the yellow-black mech. "Tieria's made peace with it long ago."

"How is it you can understand him?" Arcee asked Marie in confusion.

The white-haired woman shrugged, not sure herself. Tieria, on the other hand, proposed something. "I believe it could be her Quantum Brainwaves." He suggested.

"What are Quantum Brainwaves?" Asked the medical officer.

The Innovade sighed then began his explanation. "It is a special kind of brain waves utilized by Super Soldiers, Innovades, and pure-bred Innovators. It primarily contributes to increasing spatial cognition, ability to avoid attacks, reflex capability, etc., overall enhancing one's combat prowess."

"Amazing." The medic said as if he was told he won a gold medal.

"Do you think the cons could find a way to replicate this?" Arcee asked slightly worried.

"Unlikely. Quantum Brainwaves seems to only affect human beings or artificial humans so far." Tieria clarified. "So unless the Decepticons were getting human help or have access to a GN solar reactor, it is completely impossible for them."

"You haven't seen Shockwave's experiments..." Bulkhead whispered.

"Shockwave?" Setsuna inquired.

"The Decepticons' chief science officer. He was responsive for many Cybertronian scientific achievements, but only Decepticon achievements. He created a new breed of Cybertronians called Insecticons. Combining organic and Cybertronian matter to create them. I fear that should he hear about this he will create one of your GN solar reactors and possibly find a way to create a Cybertronian Innovator." Optimus explained.

"I'm sorry to say but even a Cybertronian would be unable to construct a solar reactor. Not even the engineers of Celestial Being are able to reconstruct it. The designer has long since died in our world and can only be built with a certain set of parts that we do not have. Therefore, only a limited amount of GN Drives were constructed so no one could get their hands on our technology." Tieria pointed out. "Even if the Decepticons were to somehow capture one of the Gundams, they would be unable to decipher the lines of code and firewalls that VEDA has placed. Plus, we could easily destroy them."

"Don't underestimate Shockwave. This con is very cunning and when he sets his mind to it, he will try and do it." Bulkhead states.

"And let's not forget Megatron's top intelligence expert Soundwave," Arcee said, causing some to shiver.

"Why? This guy bad news?" Lockon questioned with folded arms.

"You have no idea." The Autobots, save for Optimus, all said in sync.

"I believe we should focus back on the more important terms," Allelujah interjected.

"I must agree," Optimus said in agreement.

"Right, Ms. Sumeragi should be here by now," Setsuna stated.

Soon the base sensors picked something up.

"The base sensors have detected an approaching object. Possibly a ship." The medical expert reported.

"This is either your ship or the Nemesis is close," Arcee said.

"Only way to find out is by going up." Marie gestured up.

"Follow us," Bulkhead said, gesturing to a large hallway.

The humans followed the Autobots out the hallway and up a flight of giant stairs fit for Cybertronians. Once they reached the top, the five Autobots and the three human children gaped in shock and awe when their eyes/optics caught sight of the Ptolemaios II Kai.

Tieria, as the Raphael Gundam, stood next to the five bots. "Yes, many have had the same reactions." He remarked.

"That is so cool!" Miko shouted.

" _Everyone, I trust these bots are our allies?"_ The voice of Sumeragi Lee Noriega echoed from the onboard PA system.

"That's correct," Tieria replied.

"That is an impressive ship." The medic said, impressed.

"Thank you, whatever your name is." The Innovade replied.

"My name is Ratchet." The now identified Ratchet responded, still focused on the ship.

"Thank you, Ratchet." The purple-haired man nodded.

"Is it possible to see inside?" Raf asked curiously.

The members of Celestial Being looked at one another then back at their new acquaintances. Lockon shrugged. "I don't see why not. Though, it might be a little hard for our Autobot friends."

"We might have a method to help with that," Bulkhead said, unsure.

"And what would that be?" Allelujah inquired.

"All Cybertronians have an ability to create a hologram to disguise ourselves and make it seem that there is a driver. We are also able to control it like an extension of ourselves for a time." Ratchet explained.

"So you could control a holographic human body?" Tieria raised a nonexistent brow in curiosity. "Interesting."

"It's only temporary since we rarely use them and we need to be in vehicle form to use it," Ratchet added.

"Then if you wish to see inside of the Ptolemy, you better start changing now," Lockon replied.

The Autobots transform into their alt modes before producing holograms with Arcee's wearing a full biker outfit and helmet.

Bumblebee produced a young man in his early twenties with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin dressed in black jeans, black tennis shoes, and a yellow shirt with black stripes.

Bulkhead was a muscleman with tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes dressed in dark green pants, grey shoes, black shirt.

Ratchet's hologram looked like a man in his early fifties with grey hair, light pale skin, and blue eyes dressed in a pair of blue jeans, black shoes, and a white business shirt.

Optimus's hologram looked like a man in his late thirties with fair skin, black hair, and blue eyes dressed in a pair of blue jean pants, black boots, and a red long sleeved shirt.

"Hmm, not bad." Lockon comments.

"Come on." Setsuna gestured with his head towards the Celestial Being ship.

They all walked towards the white and blue ship before entering through a hatch.

"What is this room?" Ratchet asked, stopping at the medbay.

"Our medical bay," Tieria replied over the PA system.

"Impressive setup." Ratchet commented.

"Let's continue with the tour." The Innovade informs the party.

"So what do you do when you're not in those Gundams? Do you have any hobbies?" Jack asked.

"No." They all replied sternly.

"Wow, must be boring," Miko said lightly.

"Fighting tends to do that to someone." Tieria pointed out

"So where do you keep those machines in? A ship like this must have one?" Arcee asked.

"You mean the MS containers? They're below us. Once we've come to an agreement, we'll be returning the Gundams back in here." Allelujah answered.

"So what does this ship have for cloaking technology?" Ratchet asked.

"Top secret," Tieria replied.

"Just asking cause we can't find the Decepticons because of their cloaking technology. We don't want to make the mistake of thinking this ship is the Nemesis and it is yours." Ratchet explained.

"We will give you an IFF tag to differentiate between us and the Decepticons." Tieria pointed out.

"That would be appreciated," Optimus said sincerely.

Eventually, they entered the bridge, where Sumeragi, Feldt, Lasse, Ian, Linda, and Mileina.

"Glad to see that you're all alive, Meisters." The tactical forecaster smiled at the four physical Gundam pilots.

"Mr. Arde?" Mileina looked at the VEDA terminal then smiled joyfully when Tieria's avatar appeared.

"Hello, Mileina." The Innovade grinned at the brunette girl that proclaimed her love for him.

"Wow, what is this place?" Miko asked, looking around.

"This is the bridge, kid," Lasse answered, his scarred face grinning.

"So who are these people?" Bulkhead asked in curiosity.

"The crew of the ship," Sumeragi answered. "Hello, I'm Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Tactical forecaster of Celestial Being."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Optimus Prime. To my left is our team's Wrecker Bulkhead and my scout Bumblebee next to him and to my right is our medical officer Ratchet and next to him is our warrior Arcee." Optimus introduced himself and his team.

"I'm Feldt Grace." The pink-haired woman introduced herself.

"Name's Lasse," The scarred man nodded.

"I'm Ian Vashti, the chief engineer. This is my wife and daughter," The older man gestured to his two treasured women. "Linda and Mileina."

"It's nice to meet you," Bulkhead said with Bumblebee beeping in agreement.

"Why are the computers like this?" Raf asked, looking at the raised chairs at the sides of the bridge.

"Well, this is where we plan and carry out our armed interventions," Mileina replied cheerfully.

"Armed interventions?" Optimus asked, curious about the so called armed interventions.

"We eliminate conflict through force. No matter the side." Setsuna answered bluntly.

"So basically you fight any side that is in conflict? Even if the said conflict is only defending an evacuation?" Bulkhead asked, looking at the Innovator dead in the eye.

"If they promote war and ensure conflict, yes. However, we do have standards." Tieria informed. "We do not target civilians or populated cities."

"Then it seems that we would get along swell. The cons always conquer instead of diplomacy." Ratchet said sternly.

"Claiming everything they can with force," Arcee added.

"Then they're our enemy." Setsuna proclaimed.

"Then be ready because your little stunt last night might have made a big target on your back," Arcee stated.

"We're used to being targeted. We practically once declared war on the entire planet." Lockon jokes.

"So what, you were considered terrorists?" Miko asked, twirling her left pigtail with her finger.

"Pretty much," Allelujah replied with a sigh. "But that's what we signed up for."

"So how does it feel, being inside one of those things?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" The Meisters look at the teen in confusion.

"I believe he's talking about how it feels being in your Gundams." Raf clarifies.

"Yeah, that," Jack said with a nod.

"It feels… like you're important." Setsuna answered.

"Must be something," Arcee muttered.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Lockon said with a shrug.

* * *

 **[Nemesis]**

On the bridge of the _Nemesis,_ Soundwave walked up behind Starscream, his visor showing a scanner and making the sound you would hear from a sonar.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space. I would hate to use the energon unless you are absolutely certain." Starscream said, getting a nod from the silent Decepticon.

Starscream sighed before turning to a Decepticon who was at a terminal "Then lock on transmission coordinates, and open the space bridge."

The con activated a space bridge that was somewhere in space before a fighter flew out of the portal.

The fighter began transforming until it turned into a menacing metal being with talon-like fingers, razor sharp teeth, a scarred face, blood red eyes, a large cannon on the right forearm and a familiar insignia in the center of its chest. This was none other than the Supreme Leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

"Decepticons, I have returned!" Announced the leader of the Decepticons.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it at least.**

 **Big thanks to Titanic X and Nexus Gundam for their assistance with this chapter. This is one of my many new projects so the success of it is entirely on you guys.**

 **And for a brief spoiler, I'll eventually be adding four new Decepticons that the Gundam Meisters will find quite… deadly. In fact, the Decepticons have a resemblance to some old** _ **friends**_ **during the beginning of their Armed Interventions. If anyone figures it out then they'll have a chance to name and customize the appearance of these new Cons.**

 **As for the relationships between the Autobots and Celestial Being, I've already decided on who relates with who more.**

 **Review and comment on the chapter.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
